rainbow_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
RPCDU07
Imposter Pretty Cure? Spot The Fakes! (偽装プリキュア？偽物を見つける！''Gisō Purikyua? Nisemono o mitsukeru!) is the seventh episode of ''Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold, and is the seventh episode of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy overall. Major Events * Kei finds the sixth Rainbow Gem. * Nakamura Akemi, Aguni Fumiko and Fujiwara Takara make their first appearances. Synopsis The episode begins with the three Cures walking to school, and Lucia groans about her dislike of school. Mahiru rolls her eyes and explains that education is necessary for a person's future, and Kei says that school is easy once you get the hang of it. Lucia mutters that she'll never get the hang of it, when three girls ran by, almost knocking the girls to the ground. Kei almost collapses due to their speed, and Mahiru manages to support her, and Lucia tells the three girls not to run quickly. One of the girls rolls her eyes, and says that they can do what they want as the Pretty Cures. Lucia almost chokes, and the girl smirks, and proceeds to introduce herself and her friends as Nakamura Akemi aka Cure Rose, Aguni Fumiko aka Cure Arancia, and Fujiwara Takara aka Cure Jaune. Akemi, Fumiko and Takara then walk away, and Lucia growls, saying nobody is allowed to steal her identity. ''-Believe! Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold plays-'' Later that day, the Cures are eating their lunches on the rooftop of the school, while the fairies are flying around. Lucia is still angry with those three girls, and Mahiru agrees, saying nobody has a right to steal another person's identities. Lucia nods, and says that not only do they not have a right, but they almost made Kei collapse. Kei says that she's fine now, but Lucia continues to say that it still isn't right. Pearl flies up, and says that they need a plan of action, and Amber suggests to spy on the girls and see what they're doing. Kei mutters that spying on others is wrong as she picks up another Rainbow Gem, and although Mahiru agrees, she still says that they need to prove that Akemi, Fumiko and Takara are lying. Topaz asks when they should begin, and Lucia gets an evil glint in her eyes, and says that they can begin now. ''-The episode title card is shown and said by Lucia-'' Later, Lucia and Mahiru are stretching during gym class, and Lucia asks what the plan of attack is. Mahiru rolls her eyes, and says that she expected Lucia to come up with it, as she's the leader. Lucia shrugs and says that although she's the leader, she's not the smartest, causing Mahiru to roll her eyes again. Just then, Akemi gets everyone's attention by shouting that the talented Cure Arancia is about to perform a gymnastics trick, and a smug Fumiko performed an incredible trick on the balance beam. Everyone was in awe at Fumiko's talent, and Mahiru angrily folds her arms and glares at Fumiko. Kei is in her class, and her teacher then asks a question. Just as Kei raises her hand, Takara quickly stands up and announces that she, the intelligent Cure Jaune, will answer the question. Takara then answers the question correctly, causing everyone to be in awe at her intelligence, and Kei angrily folds her arms and glares at Fumiko. When asked what she was looking at, Kei quickly said that she wasn't looking at anything in particular, and picks up her book and pretends to read it, while thinking about how horrible Takara and her friends were stealing the true Cures' identities. Later, Lucia, Mahiru and Kei are walking home, and Lucia says that she wants to scream at those three girls, and just as Mahiru and Kei agree, there are some shouts of awe. The three Cures walk over to investigate, and to their shock, they find Akemi, Fumiko and Takara wearing the same Cure costumes as the Cures! Akemi then shouts out Cure Rose's introduction, Fumiko shouts out Cure Arancia's introduction, and Takara shouts out Cure Jaune's introduction, and finally, the girls shout out the Cures' group phrase while striking poses. Lucia then tries to storm up to them, when suddenly, a voice asks where the fairies where. Everyone turns to the owner of the voice, and Homura Sakura walks up, a smug look on her face. She then explains that the Pretty Cures have personal fairies, and asks where theirs were, and Akemi quickly says that their fairies are doing a quick errand. Sakura also explains that the fairies assist with the Cures' transformations, causing Akemi, Fumiko and Takara to turn red. Sakura then turns to the crowd and explains that because the so-called "Pretty Cures" don't have their fairies with them, they are not the true Pretty Cures, causing everyone to start laughing at Akemi, Fumiko and Takara. Ashamed, the three girls run off, and Kei murmurs that although Sakura revealed the girls' lies, what she said was kind of mean. Lucia then decides to check up on them, and Mahiru and Kei agree, and then run off. ''-The eyecatch plays-'' Meanwhile, Akemi, Fumiko and Takara are sitting down on a park bench, and Takara says that she couldn't believe that this happened, and Fumiko sighs, saying it was bound to happen sooner or later. Akemi angrily says that she couldn't believe a child revealed the truth, but then asks what was so wrong with acting like her heroes. All three girls sigh together, but suddenly, a voice says that nobody likes lying, which is why they're laughing at the three girls. Kumoria then appears, cauisng Akemi, Fumiko and Takara to stand up in shock, and Kumoria turns the park bench into a Zankokuna. Lucia, Mahiru and Kei then spot the Zankokuna, and they quickly run behind a building, making sure that nobody can see them. The three Cures hold up their Rainbow Pens, and Pearl, Amber and Topaz transfer their power to the Rainbow Pens, allowing the three girls to transform. The three Cures come to the rescue and start fighting the Zankokuna, while Akemi, Fumiko and Takara are in awe. Akemi quickly scrambles for a pen and a piece of paper, and asks Rose to sign, but Rose angrily says to stay away. Noticing that Akemi was shocked at this sudden outburst, Jaune quickly says that Akemi, Fumiko and Takara must find somewhere safe to hide, as lives are more important than autographs. Realising this, Akemi, Fumiko and Takara nod their heads and run off, and now, without anyone to worry about, the Cures fully turn their attention to the Zankokuna, and manage to overpower it, much to Kumoria's shock. Jaune then says that she'll purify the Zankokuna, and performs "Yellow Colour Shower" in order to do so, and an angered Kumoria then disappears. A little while later, Akemi, Fumiko and Takara are bowing to the three Cures, and apologise for lying. Arancia says that although she's glad that the three girls look up to Pretty Cure, it is never okay to try and steal their identities. Jaune adds that it's okay to cosplay as them for fun, but it's best to act like themselves. Rose then smiles and says that she believes that the girls wanted autographs, and the girls happily gave the three Cures pieces of paper, and the Cures sign their autographs. ''-Rainbow-coloured hope plays-'' Characters Cures * Amagawa Lucia / Cure Rose * Tachibana Mahiru / Cure Arancia * Fukushima Kei / Cure Jaune Fairies * Pearl * Amber * Topaz * Emerald * Sapphire * Lapis Lazuli * Amethyst Villains * Kumoria * Zankokuna Secondary Characters * Nakamura Akemi * Aguni Fumiko * Fujiwara Takara * Homura Sakura Trivia * The opening features more previews for the upcoming movie, Pretty Cure Shooting Stars: The Magic Of The Snowflake! A Winter Miracle!. Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy episodes Category:Episodes